


The Big Three and How it Ends

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Same scene. Three different points of view. Three drabbles





	1. Thor

It was battle. Thor knew how it went better than most everyone else. He knew it better than even Captain America. He knew that even great warriors dropped their weapons sometimes, and that sometimes even the greatest of fighters fell for their causes. He knew that death didn’t discriminate in battle. It didn’t care. He had lost many friends in battle, and been forced to continue fighting. He was used to it.

Yet when Tony Stark’s weapon hit the ground Thor stopped.  So did everyone else. For the first time ever Thor witnessed an entire battle freeze for one man.


	2. Steve Rogers

Steve had lost, and lost again. He had had a feeling that not everyone was going to make it through this one. Steve Rogers had been expecting to be the one to go. He had been ready for it.

A clatter froze the battle field. Good and bad a like stopped. Everything stood still and silent as Tony Stark stumbled back from the enemy he had been so bravely fighting despite the fact that his suit was long gone. Steve hadn’t expected to lose a friend in this fight. Steve Rogers had expected to lose himself to this bloody battle.


	3. Tony Stark

Tony hadn’t been surprised at first. At first he had thought he had just been punched. He hadn’t been surprised until he looked down and saw the shaft of wood buried deep under his sternum. He dropped his own weapon.  As it clattered to the ground, silence fell. Dark blood leaked out from around the round shaft of wood. Realization washed over Tony, along with pain. He stumbled back clutching thick spike and sank to the ground. His hands fell away from the wooden spit goring his body. He gasped one last useless breath before his head hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's that. Please comment. This is all based off of a dream I had Like five seconds before I woke up and saw that the Endgame trailer had come out.


End file.
